Somah
|tag skills = |level =10→30 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Red |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanF |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |class =DLC05SomahClass |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC05Somah.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Somah is an abducted slaver being held captive in the holding cells aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] in 2277. Background Somah is one of the few wastelanders unfortunate enough to have stumbled across recon craft Theta and been abducted. Prior to this, she was a slaver working in conjunction with the slavers at Paradise Falls. She has a sweet, calm disposition that is undercut by a sadistic streak that shows through when she's under stress. She's used to being in charge, but is aware that she's out of her depth aboard the alien ship. Aside from providing supporting fire, she can repair any items that may need fixing.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Not of This World: When you wake up from your abduction, Somah suggests a way of getting out of the holding cell. * Among the Stars: You have the option of bringing Somah with you as a companion to the Robot assembly to help out. * This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough...: If Somah survived her section in Among the Stars, she will help in the last battle by keeping aliens off you while you fight the other mothership. Effects of player's actions * After the final quest she "leaves the ship" but is essentially removed. Other interactions * After completing Not of This World and reaching the Engineering Core, she will Repair the player's items, but insists she be paid for her services. Somah's repair skill is based on the player's level and reaches 100 at player level 15, giving her the highest non-player character repair skill in the entire game at that point. Inventory Notes * In the Engineering Core, Elliot may ask her what has happened since he was abducted. When he shows distress at her news of the Great War, she tells him to "suck it up and deal with it like the rest of us". * Once you reach the cryo-chambers she will rejoin you and will now be equipped with a combat shotgun. * While she refuses to comment on where in the Wastelands she hails from, when exploring the robotic assembly line she lets slip: "These assembly lines remind me of the pens we kept our sl... (pointed) I mean our prisoners in." * If one manages to disarm an alien in the first few minutes of the DLC, she may pick up the weapon, provided that she does not have her combat shotgun with her yet. * Unlike other companions, Somah does not crouch/sneak when you do. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Somah appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Bugs * Dialogue options exist to learn of Somah's past by passing a speech check, using the Lady Killer perk or passing an easier speech check if you found Alien captive recorded log 22. However, these conversation choices are not displayed in the game, as the options are mistakenly set to run all inventory, skill, and perk checks on Somah rather than the player. * When entering the robot assembly she will stay at the door providing no assistance. * Somah may not appear in the prison cell at the start of the DLC. To remedy this use the console and type 'Prid xx000988' and then 'enable' before approaching the crash spaceship. Somah should then appear in the prison cell as normal. References Category:Mothership Zeta human characters Category:Slavers Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Fallout 3 companions de:Somah es:Somah pt:Somah ru:Сома uk:Сома